


Rogue Pack

by Wolfcry22



Series: Stars And Planets [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Death Star (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imperialism, Jedi, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), Loth-Wolves (Star Wars), Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Outer Space, Overprotective, Pack Dynamics, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Protective Cassian Andor, Protective Pack, Protectiveness, Rebel Alliance (Star Wars), Rebels, Rogue One Spoilers, Sad Cassian (ACoTaR), Sad Ending, Sassy Droids (Star Wars), Sassy K-2SO (Star Wars), Sick Character, Sickfic, War, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: A new Imperial Base looms on the forefront of progress in the fight for freedom. It will take a special rebel crew to be able to turn the tide of the war and support may come from unexpected places.
Series: Stars And Planets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918201





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a continuation of my Star Wars verse and this story takes place with the movie Rogue One. There will be some of the same characters from my earlier works, but you don’t have to read those ones to enjoy this story. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you enjoy!

The soft and crisp wind whipped through the land on the planet of Lokori. It was peaceful and a wonderful place to live. It was usually warm and had vast land that you could run for miles and not run into anything else. It was a great place to live and there wasn't anyone to bother you forever. However, that was all about to change. 

A young girl with her hair braided in two ponytails darted forward as a ship whizzed overhead, the sound of the ship screaming as it landed a mile away from where the girl was running. She looked up at the sky before she looked over her shoulder.

“Come on, Freesia!"

Behind her was a lithe brown she-wolf darting forward, struggling to keep up with the girl on account of her much shorter legs. Her blueish green eyes were as calm as can be. One of her ears was nicked, but other than that she was healthy. The only thing incredible about her was white tipped wings that were folded delicately over her back. She wasn't old enough to fly yet, but one day she would since her father promised that he would teach her. They just never had the time. 

The two of them skidded down a small cliff and bounded over to a bunker. The girl pressed a button and the door opened. She headed in with Freesia right behind.

“They're here," yelped Freesia. 

A blueish gray male wolf with brilliant blue eyes lifted his head from where he had been relaxing on the couch. He let out a growl and swore under his breath. "Damn."

He bounded froward and brushed past a beautiful silver and cream she-wolf with silver wings and blue eyes. She frowned at him before she tilted her head. "Keen," she questioned with a hint of fear in her voice. "Keen, what's wrong?"

The blue wolf turned and looked over to his mate. He padded forward and lifted his wings and wrapped them around her neck and shoulders before he pressed his head against her forehead. "It's okay, Jasamane. Just get your things. We have to go," he whispered.

Jasamane nodded gravely, drawing backwards. She came over to Freesia and nudged her under shoulder and licked her cheek as she laughed. She set her down and kissed her forehead. "Get your things," she ordered as she waved her wing and pointed it all around to the room that she shared with the girl.

The she-wolf nodded as she darted forward. She grasped her backpack and started to stuff a few things in there. She finished rather quickly since she didn't own that many things. Her and the girl usually shared whatever they could.

“Jyn, do you think that you could reach my necklace," asked Freesia hopefully as she stretched out her paw toward the dresser. Jyn could just reach it if she stood on her tiptoes while Freesia could jump and still not get any closer to it. 

Jyn nodded as she leaned forward and grasped a thread necklace with a small crystal in it. She had received it from her father when she was very young and usually didn't take it off. However, it had been itchy the night before and she had asked her dad to take it off. But, she knew that she couldn't go anywhere without it.

Jyn tied it around her neck and smiled at her friend. "Thank you," yipped Freesia. 

“Esia, come here please," barked the now stern voice of her father. 

Freesia lifted her head and bounded over to her father. She was about a quarter of his size and she could barely reach his chest. But, she had the same lanky figure, even if she didn't take after his pelt color. She had his spirit, at least that's what her mother always told her.

“Sweet Fangs, I know that you don't understand this right now and you might not ever. But, whatever I do I do because I love you and I do it for you," whispered Keen as he kneeled down so that he was on the same level as his daughter. "I love you. Do you understand me?"

“I understand," replied Freesia as she looked up to her father.

Keen stretched out his wing and brought Freesia close so that her head was pressed against his chest. They hugged each other for what felt like a while before a scraggy looking man came up behind him. "Keen! We have to go."

Keen let out a whimper as he forced his daughter to release him. "Listen to everything that your mother tells you," Keen instructed as he looked over to his mate. "I love you."

“I love you too," breathed Jasamane as she nudged her daughter's haunch away from her father. "Come on. We have to go. I want you to stay close to Jyn no matter what, okay?"

Truth be told, Freesia wasn't exactly sure what was going on. But, she knew how serious it was and she knew that she had to keep herself composed and calm for her parents' sake. For some odd reason something terrible was going to happen, Freesia could tell.

“Keep up with me, Feesia," announced Jasamane as she saw her daughter beginning to fall behind.

Freesia tilted her head as she darted forward. Her claws sunk into the ground as she looked over her shoulder at her father. He was with Jyn's father, Galen. She let out a whimper in surprise, knowing that her father wasn't coming with her. She was yanked forward and she let out a sudden yelp.

“Mama, what's happening? Why can't Dad come with us," complained Freesia.

Jasamane gulped as she looked up to Jyn's mother, who had taken her daughter by the hand. "Just give us a moment," she pleaded softly. 

She turned back and came over to her daughter. She stretched out her wings and rubbed them against her daughter's shoulders up and down. "Oh, Freesia, it's complicated. It's oh so complicated. But, I love you, I always will. You just need to be brave. You need to be strong." She lifted her paw and pressed it against her daughter's face. "You need to be you. Can you promise me that?" There were tears glittering in her mother's eyes. "Can you promise me that, pup?"

“I promise," answered Freesia as she wrapped her wings around her mother's neck and just hung there. 

After a few heartbeats, Jasamane placed a paw against her shoulder. "Okay, we have to go. We have to go," she gasped with her tears streaming down her face.

Freesia forced herself to let go as Jyn came toward her, pulling her forward. "Come on, Esia," whispered Jyn in her ear as they came forward. 

Freesia forced herself to be dragged, but horror spiked through her when she realized that her mother was no longer at her side. She spiraled around and was about to follow her mother, but Jyn thrust a hand on her shoulder and pulled her forward. "We have to go. We can't look back."

Freesia forced herself to walk away with Jasamane looking on. She shoved her shoulders forward and let out a firm growl. She wasn't about to let anything happen to her mate. 

Meanwhile, Keen stalked forward with his wings partially spread. Galen was at his side with a heaviness as he walked. "You shouldn't be with me, Keen," he nearly snapped, clear worry and anger clear in his voice.

Keen tilted his head. "And why not? You're my friend, Galen. I would never leave you," he barked with a smile clear on his face.

“You don't deserve to loose your family for this," Galen continued with anger clear in his voice. "You haven't done anything wrong! You fought for years as a Jedi and not to become a farmer on a secluded planet."

“I fell in love with Jasamane and Jasamane wanted to stay here with her companion. Who would I be to separate that," whispered Keen as he continued forward.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a man in a white cape coming forward while a group of stormtroopers flanked him. A growl rolled in Keen's throat, but he quickly shoved it down. The last thing that he needed was to be recognized by him. He recognized the man as Orson Krennic. He had met him once and it was when he was held captive for a while before Galen broke him out.

“You should get out of here," Galen snapped at him for the final time. "You should go with Lyra, Jyn, Jasamane, and Freesia. This is your chance to actual have a normal life."

Keen sunk his claws into the earth. "I don't want a normal life. I just want to protect my family and this is the only way I know how." 

“Galen," Orson breathed as he nodded to Galen. "It's been a long time."

Keen let out a growl with his hackles rising as he looked at him. "I see that you still have your pet."

Galen stretched out his hand to keep Keen from lunging at Orson. "What do you want," he asked stiffly.

“I need you to come back. The Empire could really use a mind like yours and I think that we can even find something for your pet," explained Orson. 

Keen struggled not to say anything. Orson wouldn't recognize him, he was sure. His fur was much more matted and dull than before and it was more gray now than blue. He had silver furs around his muzzle from the stress of his life, not necessarily age. His wings were ruffled and he had probably lost more feathers than he had left. His eyes were no longer had their bright and energetic tinge to them either. He was just weak and lost, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't fight to the death for his mate and daughter.

“I told you that I was finished with that life. I've settled down," Galen argued as he tensed under Orson's gaze.

Keen let out a breath as he tasted the air. He swiveled his head around and growled when he smelled Lyra's scent along with Jasamane's. He wanted to pelt forward and force them backwards, but he forced himself to stay where he was. He just prayed that they would stay far away. 

“As a farmer? How does a brilliant scientist find contentment as a farmer?" 

Galen shrugged. "It's a good life. It's a simple life," he pointed out as he glared at Orson. Keen continued his growling.

“How about your wife? And child?" Orson's voice was silky and condescending. He came closer and Galen nearly had to yank Keen down by his muzzle because of all the growling that he was doing.

Galen looked down. "She died as well as my child." He did a good job at making his voice sound grave and sad, but Keen could tell he was lying. He wasn't that great at it. Keen, on the other hand, was an excellent liar. He had been taught well by his Master.

Orson smiled before he shook his head slowly, the smile growing broader and wider. "You've always been a truly awful liar," he snickered as he turned around and looked around.

“Hello, Lyra."

Galen's heart dropped in his chest as he spiraled around and saw his wife along with Keen's mate standing shoulder to shoulder. Keen's mouth dropped as alarm showed on his face.

“Jasamane, no," he yowled as he was about to lunge forward, but Galen grasped Keen's collar and yanked him backwards. Keen let out a powerful gag as he was thrust backwards, away from his mate.

Orson spun around and glared at the two of them. "Well look, it appears that they're not dead, are they? Where is your child and does that mangy mutt have one?"

“Mangy mutt," echoed Keen with his head coiled into his shoulders. "I'm far from a mutt! I have done nothing wrong and I just want to be left in peace and you come here to force us back."

Jasamane had continued to stalk forward and she had her eyes on him intently. She bared her teeth in a snarl as she leaped into the air with her jaws snapping wild.

“No," yowled Keen above the noise of everything else.

There was a single shot from one of the troopers right into her chest. Jasamane's eyes widened as she fell to the ground. Blood started to gush out her chest while agony showing on her face. The color was already draining from her face while her body turned rigid.

“Jasamane," howled Keen as he darted forward.

The troopers lifted their blasters, but Orson shook his head. "Don't," he ordered with his hand lifted. "Let him go."

“Jasamane," whispered Keen as he lowered down beside his mate’s head. He stretched out his paw and gripped her shoulders as he sat down, bringing her against his chest. He spread his wings and tried to raise her up. "Jasamane, can you hear me?"

Jasamane opened her muzzle as a thin trail of blood trickled from her mouth. Her eyes stretched wide as she look up to Keen. "Freesia," she whimpered.

Keen leaned forward and rubbed his paw against Jasamane's cheek. "Shhh, shhh," he chided as he rocked her back and forth. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Just don't leave me," begged Keen with his voice starting to crackle in grief.

Jasamane licked her lips before her body slumped against Keen. Her chest didn't rise or fall and her eyes were blank and unblinking. There was a gasp as Keen arched his neck forward and pushed his forehead against hers and started to sob wordlessly. His tears began to soak through his mate's fur. He continued to cry for what felt like moons. 

He suddenly felt something on his shoulder and he turned his head when he realized that it was Galen. His eyes widened and he let out a powerful sniff of grief. "She's gone," gasped Keen.

“I know," chided Galen softly. "I know."

“Get back, Lyra!"

Galen straightened immediately and narrowed his eyes. He took a step toward his mate while Keen stayed curled around his. He continued to rock back and forth with tears streaming down his face still in grief. It streaked down his face and clotted his fur on his face and chest.

“Lyra, don't," begged Galen as he shook his head. "It's not worth it, please."

Lyra started to lower her blaster, but it wasn't enough. She suddenly pointed it upward and fired at Orson. It sliced into his shoulder, but there was a much worse fate in store for Lyra. 

A trooper shot at her and she collapsed. Her body thumped against the ground hollowly as the life drained from her body. 

“No!"

Galen pelted forward and kneeled down in front of his wife. He pulled her toward him with a look of rage showing on his face.

As soon as the trooper released the blast, Keen jumped into action. He spread his wings and flew into the air, slamming his paws against the trooper's chest. He knocked the wind out of him before he sunk his teeth into the trooper's throat. Blood started to gush and ooze out. Keen continued to shake his head as he surely played overkill. 

All of the troopers pointed their blasters at Keen, but Orson raised his gloved hand painfully. "Wait! Don't kill him. We need him. Muzzle him."

Immediately, troopers lumbered forward and started to grasp at Keen from all directions. Keen tried to snap at each of them with claws outstretched, but the troopers were ready for him. The troopers clamped something firm and metal against his face. It was very uncomfortable and made him shake his head madly, snorting as he struggled to pull himself out of it.

“Keen, don't struggle," called Galen, but Keen barely heard him. All that he could think of was getting back to his mate. They couldn't take him away from her.

It wasn't long before Keen felt something strange and uncomfortable stab him in the haunch. He let out a growl, but the pain immediately lessened. He took one more step before he felt a strange heaviness seem to weigh on him. He blinked his eyes rapidly a few times before he ducked his head and let out a yawn when he came crashing to the ground and the whole world went completely black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Freesia and Jyn rushed through the steep inclines and everything else that was around them. Freesia had less trouble, but she had stronger legs and she had wings. Sure, she wasn't sure how to fly, but she was pretty good at gliding. She leaped over things and felt her pads start to burn as they finally arrived where her father was always telling her to go if there was an emergency.

Jyn opened the top with a grunt while Freesia dove into it with paws outstretched. She started to climb the rest of the way down until her paws couldn't go any farther. She sat down, shivering as she noticed that the temperature was starting to drop.

Jyn plopped down beside her and ran her fingers through her fur. "Are you okay, Esia?"

Freesia nodded slowly. "I-I think so," she stammered in fear. "But, I thought I heard my Dad howl and Dad almost never howls," she fretted.

Jyn continued to stroke her between the ears roughly, causing Freesia to let out a long sigh. "I'm sure that everything is okay. They told us to wait down here until someone comes and gets us."

Freesia arched her back as she curled into a ball. "I just hope that we don't have to wait long. I'm cold!" She curled into a ball, shivering like mad with her nose tucked under her tail.

Jyn took out a light and struggled to ignite it. When she finally did she set it beside Freesia in an effort to warm her up. She rubbed her hands together before she curled up against Freesia. Freesia pried open an eye and yawned as she snuggled against Jyn. Jyn was warm and Jyn was comforting. 

It wasn't long before the sound of the lid being moved above them woke them both up. Freesia shivered as she shook her head to clear it, growling slightly in an effort to protect Jyn despite her own exhaustion. She certainly wasn't her father or mother, but she knew a few hunting moves that she could turn into hunting moves.

Surprise showed on both their faces as an older man showed his face with another wolf on his other side. Freesia tilted her head in surprise, feeling her stomach seem to clench in alarm. She didn't know these two. How did they know where her and Jyn would be held? 

“It's alright," reassured the wolf in a gravely voice. "It's okay."

Freesia blinked her eyes slowly at him. From then on her life would change forever.


	2. Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We won't be here for long," chided Jyn as she scratched and ruffled Freesia's fur. "We're being transferred somewhere that even I don't know."
> 
> Freesia shrugged. "Not a problem. I've escaped before and I can do it again. I just can't promise that this will be one of those times." Ever since they had started to accumulate quite a track record, they had been placed on more specialized watch. They were more of a hazard now.

The sound of dripping water woke up Freesia. It splashed on the broad part of her muzzle and ran down her chomps. Freesia let out a lot growl as she lifted her head. This time a droplet landed right on her nose and she shook her head out of frustration. She rose to her paws to assess where the water was coming from to no avail.

“Freesia," mumbled a voice of a women who was laying beside her. There really wasn't that much room on the small, metal cot, but it was better than Freesia sleeping on the floor with StarBound knows what parasites and bacteria. "It's alright."

Freesia narrowed her eyes as she sat erect, scratching her slightly matted fur between her ears with her front right paw. "Easy for you to say, Jyn. You don't have water dripping on you every heartbeat."

Jyn sat up and stretched with her arms over her head before she ran her fingers through Freesia's still soft fur. "Do you want to switch sides," she offered. She spread her hand and motioned to the four walls around them with another metal bed and someone else sleeping there. "You know that we have plenty of room."

Amusement showed on Freesia's face at the thought of Jyn trying to be humorous. Things must be pretty awful lately if this was the attempt at humor that she was trying. 

“No thank you," grunted Freesia as she stretched out her neck and lowered back down, her head rested on her paws. Another drop landed on her muzzle and she growled, immediately recoiling. "Blast!"

“We won't be here for long," chided Jyn as she scratched and ruffled Freesia's fur. "We're being transferred somewhere that even I don't know."

Freesia shrugged. "Not a problem. I've escaped before and I can do it again. I just can't promise that this will be one of those times." Ever since they had started to accumulate quite a track record, they had been placed on more specialized watch. They were more of a hazard now.

“We'll figure it out. We always do," sighed Jyn as she leaned against the cool cement with Freesia at her side. The two sat with their shoulders brushing as Freesia finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A low growl rolled in the throat of a russet and reddish male wolf with green eyes. He had some black marks as well that made his pelt seem thicker and warmer. He arched his back as he bounded forward, tasting the air and trying to take the best route away from all troopers. That was a little difficult, considering that they were everywhere. 

He continued forward, thrusting his shoulders out as he forced himself forward. He snorted heavily as he looked around. He tasted the air once more and excitement leapt into his eyes. 

“Cassian," he breathed heavily. 

He veered off as his claws clicked against the ground. He brushed against the man's leg and the man looked down. He let out a breath of relief as he stretched out a hand and scratched the wolf between the ears. He threaded his finger down his face before they rested against his jaw.

“Did you find anything, Saurou," whispered Cassian.

Saurou shook his head as he licked his lips. "Not too much, I'll tell you that. But, this place is crawling with troopers. We have to leave, now," he barked with an urgent growl. Just the smell of the troopers was enough to send his nose wrinkling and saliva dripping from his mouth. 

Cassian nodded as he put up his fur lined hood of his jacket and ducked forward. Saurou shook his head ever so slightly as he stalked forward with his pawsteps quickening. He let out a snort as he sniffed the air.

“We're almost out of here, Saurou. There's just one more contact I have to meet. You stand guard here," he ordered.

Saurou obeyed without a second thought. He forced himself forward with his nostrils twitching. He stood his ground and made sure that nothing happened. He let out a snarl as he angled his ears upward. He knew this place was crawling with troopers; he had seen them. He just had to make sure that they didn't see him first.

He stood his ground for a while before he realized that there were numerous Stormtroopers coming his way and there would be no way that he could defeat them all. He shook his head to clear it when he realized that he had to run. He couldn't just stand there. He had to make sure that Cassian got out too.

“Cassian, we have to go," spat Saurou as he bounded forward with his paws barely connecting with the ground as he leaped forward.

Cassian looked to the man that he was trying to get information out of. He was peering around wildly, barely even understanding a word that Cassian was saying. He looked disheveled and if Saurou had to guess ,then he would have to assume that the man was homeless. He had a strange odor to him, even though it was covered up by the stench of fear.

The sound of footsteps was rapidly approaching as well as the thundering of shoes against the ground. Saurou arched his neck a bit in agitation and bared his teeth at the man. The man seemed to cower even more and it was clear that whatever he knew, wasn't much worth to them if they actually got caught.

“Cass," Saurou growled when he could no longer stand it.

Cassian sensed how close the troopers were and lifted his gun to point it against the man's body and pulled the trigger. The man slumped to the ground, flesh smoking. Saurou leaped over him and sniffed his body, but he was clearly dead.

Now it was Cassian's turn to look panicked. "Saurou!"

Saurou turned his head and saw that Cassian had climbed the wall and was trying to make his escape. Saurou lowered his head into his shoulders before he spread his wings and leaped forward, disappearing after Cassian. He turned back and heard the explosion that he had left go off. He snickered ever so slightly as he continued forward with his fur bristling along his spine.

“That was cutting it awfully close," spat Saurou as he looked up to Cassian with frustration glowing in his eyes. "Honestly it was worse than cutting it awfully close."

“I knew what I was doing. I had plenty of time," argued Cassian as he tucked his blaster away for safe keeping under the robe that he was wearing. "Besides, they were probably drawn to hearing reports about a wolf."

They could go back and forth about this all day; Saurou knew this. They had done it before. It didn't help that K2 joined in and thought that he knew what was right and then you either had three different opinions or two against one. Either or, it was never good.

“Come on," chided Saurou when he was tried of arguing with Cassian. "We better get back before anyone notices that we were gone for this long and didn't just go for a supply mission. They don't like us going rogue."

“Don't I know it."

They picked up the pace as they meandered through the crowded allies to the shipping yards. Sure enough, their ship was waiting with probably a very angry K2 to match. Saurou tried not to image in, but it was quite comical. He would be so fed up with either Cassian, Saurou, or both, and they would just brush him off. That would cause him to be more frustrated and then he would make even more sarcastic and snide remarks. It was set up to be a long flight for everyone involved.

Saurou headed to the ship without so much as another thought. He snorted back a laugh as he saw that K2 wasn't where they had told him to stay. He was about to whisper out his name when he felt a shadow towering over him.

“Weren't you supposed to be back over 43.7 minutes ago," K2 questioned.

Saurou grimaced as he stepped out from under K2. Basking in his darkness was not how he wanted stand. "Ask Cassian. It was his idea after all."

That got K2 off Saurou's back. The former imperial droid jolted upward and tilted his head in confusion and surprise. "Is this true, Cassian?"

Cassian opened the back of the ship and made a motion for them all to board. "Yes, now let's go," he urged impatiently.

K2 shrugged. "Oh." He clambered aboard, leaving Saurou standing with shock showing on his face. His ears were drooped, his jaw hanging wide open, and anger bubbling up inside of him.

“What are you doing? Trying to collect flies? Let's go," snapped Cassian as he pushed himself against Saurou's haunches to give him one more nudge into the ship. Once Saurou was in, he locked everything down and headed to his pilot's seat with room for Saurou where he usually sat as his copilot.

“Let me get this straight; Cassian can make us late and almost be caught a few times and you say 'oh' and move on? Yet, I could've done the same thing and you'd have my hide," Saurou growled as he leaped into the copilot's seat. 

There was a small blanket there to warm him while he sat while the flips and switches that he had to control were closer to him for easy reaching. There was a book tucked under his seat that he was reading. He did enjoy multitasking when he wasn't asleep. Flying couldn't always be interesting.

“Yes," replied K2 as he sat beside them. 

A challenge glowed in Saurou's eyes. "And why is that," he snapped as the hum of the engine roared. He flipped his switches and joggled his switches as he felt the ship lift from under him and started to take off.

“I like him better," K2 replied without even hesitating.

Cassian looked over to him, raised an eyebrow, and laughed. Saurou folded his ears back and rolled his eyes. "That's just great, K2. Thanks for sharing that."

“You’re welcome," K2 continued.

Saurou didn't say anything to more to him. He didn't feel the need, which was fine since he didn't speak to K2 much anyway. Saurou sighed once they entered hyperspace since there really wasn't a whole lot to do. He seemed to almost melt forward in exhaustion as he felt his muscles ache. He lowered down and panted a bit.

Cassian looked over questioningly and switched something on. Immediately Saurou felt cooler air start to bathe his face. He blinked his eyes in appreciation at Cassian. "That feel better," Cassian asked as he stretched out his hand and ran his fingers through Saurou's pelt.

“That feels good," answered Saurou, careful not to give anything away. He couldn't be too guarded, but he couldn't be too nonchalant either. "Thank you, Cass."

Cassian's gaze softened as he gave Saurou one more stroke before he swiveled his chair around. He stepped off of it and walked past K2. 

“Who is in control of the ship," K2 asked.

Cassian kneeled down by one of their supply boxes and started to rummage around. "No one, K2. We're in hyperspace. Nothing terrible should happen," he grumbled as he reached around. He finally let out a breath of relief as he came back up.

Interested, K2 followed his movements. "And what are you doing?"

Cassian shot him a pointed glance that even K2 didn't question. He kneeled down toward Saurou and whispered something in his ear. K2 made a mental note to ask Saurou about it later without Cassian glaring at him the entire time.

It was silent as they made their way back to base. As soon as the ship started to land, Cassian nudged Saurou. "Saurou, wake up."

Saurou looked up before he realized where he was. He jumped up and shook out his pelt, licking his lips ever so slightly to try and give the illusion that he hadn't been sleeping. He leaped from his post and marched forward.

“Where are you going in such a hurry," challenged K2. 

Saurou lifted his gaze to match K2's and growled a bit. "I believe the term is 'home'."

He didn't give much more an explanation as the door opened and he set out. Cassian was about to step out before K2 looked at him. "And what was that about?"

“Look," Cassian whispered as he pointed in the direction of Saurou. "Watch and wait. We've been doing this for how long and you still can't remember."

The two stood near the ship and watched as a small silver and russet pup came running out from behind a few people. The pup let out a shrill howl of excitement as it nearly pushed Saurou right over. Saurou let out an excited yelp as he lowered his muzzle so that it was level with the pup. 

The pup rumbled in pleasure as it clambered forward, rubbing against Saurou's muzzle and nose. Saurou snorted a bit against the tickle as he licked the pup between the ears. The pup seemed utterly delighted with it's tail wagging back and forth in mad excitement. It seemed like it was having the time of his life. The affection that now glowed in Saurou's eyes showed that he was too.

K2 looked at Cassian. "That's not his!"

Eyes turned to K2 and if Cassian could, then he would've slapped him. "K2! Keep your voice down. Not everyone has to know what has just popped into your head!"

“But, that's not Saurou's, is it," K2 questioned.

Cassian frowned and shook his head as he began to play with one of the exposed metal parts in his ship. "No, not exactly. But, he is going to be raising it. It's stayed with us for a few months now. We just didn't feel the need to announce it to everyone and we knew that you would!"

“What's it's name," K2 questioned as he watched the pup jump onto Saurou's shoulders. Saurou wasn't strong by any means, but he wasn't a weakling either. He allowed the pup on as he struggled to balance him, giggling softly in excitement. 

Cassian shot Saurou a smile. "Tikan. His name is Tikan and it's his nephew. His sister died and wanted Saurou to take care of him. It's not easy in a warzone. I told him that he should give him up, but he insisted that the rebel base could be safe and I guess he's not wrong."

“Maybe I should see if he needs help," suggested K2 as he went to take a step forward.

Cassian swung himself around and leaped in front of him. "No! He needs time alone with Tikan and Tikan doesn't need you to fill his head with corruption."

K2 looked outraged. "I never heard such lies before."

Cassian was about to say something more when a middle aged man came up and nodded to him. "Cassian, you and Saurou have been summoned for a special project."

Cassian looked over to where Saurou was playing with Tikan. Tikan was fascinated with his uncle's wings and he was following them with his eyes before he would swipe at them excitedly with his front paws. Saurou would lift them just out of reach, but he would always make sure that Tikan could at least feel the wings with the tips of his claws so he wouldn't get too discouraged. 

“Yeah, we'll be right there," Cassian told him tersely. The last thing that he wanted was to pull Saurou away, but that was how it worked being in the Rebellion.

Excitement seemed to force him forward and toward Tikan and Saurou. "I guess that means that I can play with him."

Cassian followed as they halted in front of Saurou. Tikan took one look at both of them before he ducked behind his uncle. He gazed outward and whimpered, ducking down in fear. Saurou shot him a gentle growl over his shoulder to try and calm him down.

“We've being briefed for something important," he explained.

Saurou stifled a groan as he looked at Tikan, who was still glaring at everyone in clear hostility. "Alright, fine," he muttered as he nudged Tikan affectionately. He looked at Cassian and sighed. "Yeah, I know that he can't come with us, I know." 

K2 stuck up his hand. "I can watch him. I have experience with lifeforms."

Saurou tilted his head. "Um, not like this." K2 was probably the last thing in the galaxy that Saurou wanted watching Tikan. But, they were pressed for time and he really didn't have a choice. He stifled a groan as he licked Tikan between the ears. "I'm sorry, but you have to go with him, alright? It'll be for a few heartbeats, that's it, I promise!"

Tikan looked like he was going to pass out. Luckily, Saurou gave him one more lick between the ears and shoved him forward. K2 looked more than willing to care for the pup. Saurou shot him one more apologetic glance before he followed Cassian into the briefing.

“How's he doing," questioned Cassian.

Saurou shrugged. "I guess fine. He's struggling a little still with the loss of his mother. I'm just trying to make him comfortable here. It's odd to be around so many different creatures," explained Saurou as bounded forward with his shoulders thrown back a bit as they entered the room.

They headed around a large table, but Saurou hung back. He hated hearing everyone arguing and that’s what was going on. He would rather just form a plan and then execute it, rather than bother with all of the politics. He needed to know what to do and he could figure it out how to do it. However, that wasn't how the rebellion seemed to work these days.

Saurou yawned a bit as soon as the meeting started. He shook his head a bit as Cassian scratched him between the ears and on top of his head. "This is boring," whispered Cassian. 

“Cassian! Saurou! Are they here?"

Eyes turned to Saurou and Cassian, at least those who would see them. A growl slightly rolled in Saurou's throat as he stalked forward. He looked at everyone with hostility still in his gaze before he stopped right in front of the table. He looked up and dipped his head at their leader. She was a truly gorgeous women with gleaming eyes. She was always dressed nicely and was always very kind and gentle. 

“We need the best and that's why I've chosen you two. I need you to bring back two prisoners," she explained.

There were whispers before Cassian spoke out. "And why exactly would we do that? What are prisoners going to help us do," Saurou challenged.

“That would be because one is the daughter of Galen and the other is the daughter of Keen, the former Jedi. They may be able to help us with the message," the leader explained.

That started to make more sense in Saurou's head. He had heard about Keen since he was a young pup. He was one of the greatest Jedi rebels and he was a wolf on top of that. He had been Saurou's hero, that was until he had been captured. Now he wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. 

“Fine," Cassian decided as he nodded to Saurou, as if he was daring him to argue him. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2: Tough Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ignore him. You know how K2 is," chided Cassian as he tried to smooth things over as much as possible. The last thing that he wanted was for the two things on the ship that he had to interact with with no escape to start to arguing with each other. That was what usually happened, but now they actually had a good reason to.
> 
> Saurou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess, which is exactly why I don't want to think about it. I don't bring family into the job, I just don't, okay. You know this."

Saurou suddenly charged forward. He had no idea what K2 was doing with Tikan, but he was sure it couldn't be good in the slightest. However, he was pleased to see that K2 wasn't being the jerk that he usually was with Tikan. It was if he understood that Tikan was just a pup. 

“K2," called Cassian as he flicked his hand at the droid. "Get ready to go. We have another mission." 

K2 tipped his head as he looked over to Saurou and then Tikan. "What about Tikan? He can't possibly come with us."

“No, he can't," agreed Saurou as he took a step forward and nuzzled the young pup affectionately. "But, there are plenty of she-wolves here who practically melt at the sight of him. I'm sure Likanya wouldn't mind watching him, alright?"

Tikan's face fell, but he knew about his uncle's missions and what he did for the rebellion. He smiled a bit and let out a deep chirp as he reared on his hind legs and pushed his cheek against Saurou's. Saurou smiled and wagged his tail. 

“Atta pup. I'll see you later, okay? Love you," he whispered before he nudged him forward.

K2 waved to him as he left. Saurou then looked up to him and Cassian and struggled not to let his fur prickle in embarrassment. "Not a word."

The rest of the group headed forward with Saurou in the rear. He made sure that all of his weaponry was packed before he leaped the rest of the way into the ship. He arched his back in a small stretch and felt the ship seem to quake under his paws, but he was pretty sure that it was just his imagination. 

Saurou grumbled as he noticed that K2 was watching him. He tipped his head sideways and let out a small growl. "What?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

“There is something wrong with Tikan," K2 announced almost proudly. 

Saurou tried to ignore him as he marched up to his copilot seat. He stretched out beside Cassian and felt his fur prickle like fire ants were running rampant over his skin. He didn't want to hear anything more about Tikan. He didn't need K2 to tell him anything that he already knew. That was why he usually tried to keep family and work separate. Clearly, that wasn't a possibility. 

Cassian started to mess with the controls with Saurou matching him. He grumbled to himself and sat back when he knew that K2 was watching him. "What," he spat, whirling. 

“There is something wrong with Tikan," K2 repeated.

Saurou wanted to just tear our his fur with his claws at K2's incessant chatter. He plastered his ears against his head as he turned back to look at space that was hurtling toward them. He had no desire to speak to K2 about this. Quite frankly he didn't want to speak to Cassian either. But, he would speak to him right now over K2. 

Cassian flicked his wrist at K2. "Not now, K.”

K2 crossed his robotic arms across his chest before he marched forward. "Well, I never," he muttered to himself as he took a seat at his usual station that was a little away from Cassian and Saurou.

Saurou tried to ignore K2's muttering as he pressed his paws on the control panel and rested his head on his paws. He let out a long sigh and felt his muscles seem to contract instinctively. 

“Ignore him. You know how K2 is," chided Cassian as he tried to smooth things over as much as possible. The last thing that he wanted was for the two things on the ship that he had to interact with with no escape to start to arguing with each other. That was what usually happened, but now they actually had a good reason to.

Saurou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess, which is exactly why I don't want to think about it. I don't bring family into the job, I just don't, okay. You know this."

“And K2 knows it. He just doesn't like to remember it. That or he chooses not to remember it. I'm not sure," Cassian pointed out as he stuck out his hand and stroked him once more, earning a small growl from Saurou in return. "Now, please to try not egg him on and I'll speak to K2. Got it? Just take the controls."

Saurou gave his entire neck and head a sort of shake while his back arched. He rested his paws forward and looked over to Cassian as he went over to speak to K2. He knew that Cassian was trying to be quiet, but K2 certainly wasn't. 

“I just simply asked what was wrong with him. Is that so bad," K2 nearly snapped.

Saurou couldn't help but bare his teeth in a snarl, even though no one could see him. It didn't seem worth it to actually speak with him. He sunk his claws into the ship and tried not to growl in agitation. He knew that K2 didn't usually try to be so sarcastic; it was just in his nature. That didn't mean that it didn't make Saurou's fur bristle all the same. 

“K, I'm serious," Cassian muttered as he lifted his hands in almost a sign of him straggling K2. "Just lay off for a little bit, alright? Saurou doesn't need this right now."

K2 tilted his head. "Does he need it at another time," he questioned almost smartly. "Because I'll just continue the conversation then."

Cassian couldn't help but roll his eyes. "No! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Don't ask anymore questions, alright? Just lay off of him."

Cassian quickly came back and looked over to Saurou. He had turned his gaze away from space to look at his paws. Cassian leaned over. "You okay?"

“Yeah, fine," Saurou answered hotly as he lifted himself up and forced a fake smile at Cassian, one that he didn't buy in the slightest. "Besides, we're here."

Cassian took the controls and lowered them down nicely. Saurou headed over to his spot where he kept his blaster and he was stopped by K2 resting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with slanted eyes.

“I'm sorry," K2 told him as he looked down to him. 

Saurou tilted his head. "You are," he questioned. That was something that K2 never said.

“Not really but Cassian told me that it make things better if I did," K2 continued.

Now that was like the K2-SO that Saurou knew and despised. He let out a long sigh and plastered his ears against his head. "Yeah, I got it," he muttered as he kept his blaster close to him and climbed out of the ship, still muttering under his breath about K2.

He heard Cassian let out an exasperated sigh as well. Turning, he saw Cassian was following him. "Thanks for trying, Cass. It probably didn't work the way that you wanted, but it's better than nothing."

“I was afraid that he would tell you that I told him and that seems to be what happened," Cassian pointed out with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I just didn't want you to arguing again."

“I'll stop arguing with him as soon as he stops being such a smart aleck," Saurou shot back before he heard the sound of an oncoming prison transport.

He let out a slow growl as he ducked down, his hackles tensing. Cassian settled beside him before he straightened and looked around. "Where's K2?"

There was a sudden growl as Saurou spotted him making his way to the back of the prison transport. "Of course that's where he is. He's always going rogue," he spat as he bounded forward. 

Cassian was right behind just as Saurou saw a flash of light brown fur. He let out a growl as she escaped K2's hands, but K2 was exceptionally fast for his size. He darted forward and skidded to a halt right in front of her, tearing up grass in the process. The two squared off against each other with a growl rolling so deep in Saurou's chest that it was making his ears ring. 

The she-wolf's eyes darted around madly as she tried to figure out where she could run to outsmart Saurou. However, Saurou wouldn't be outsmarted without a fight. 

The she-wolf leaped one way only to propel herself the opposite way. Saurou had waited for something tricky like that. He darted the other way and easily matched her speed. She started to head the other direction, but Saurou was quicker. He intercepted her and thrust his sudden outstretched paws against her shoulder, sending her sailing. She rolled and skidded against the ground, struggling to force her paws to stop herself from rolling. She shook her head as she rose to her paws, ready to leap for the fight.

Saurou shook his head as he leaped onto her shoulders and held her down. He growled stiffly as he looked down at her. The she-wolf continued to twist and buckle under him, but she was slightly smaller than him and all Saurou had to do was lean to overthrow her balance. She shot him a furious look before she finally stopped thrashing around.

“Welcome to the Rebellion," he whispered cheekily as he looped his wing with hers and yanked her to her paws, his eyes blazing from the thrill of the chase. 

She growled as she faced him with her body trying to tense and buckle right under Saurou's paws. Saurou pushed harder against her to hold her down. "Let. Me. Go," she spat with her teeth bared.

“You know that I can't do that," whispered Saurou in her ear, growling softly. 

She suddenly relaxed with her body growing completely limp. Her eyes started to close while her tail curled around her haunches. Saurou started to release her a bit before her wings suddenly spread and she thrust it against Saurou's face. Saurou let out a gasp as he staggered sideways, rubbing his paw against his cheek where she had slapped him.

When his eyes focused on her standing in front of him she surged forward. She thrust her paw against his shoulders and twisted, slamming him down hard on the ground. His head snapped against the ground and the whole world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saurou padded forward, each pawstep feeling heavy beyond recognition. His eyes felt droopy while his tongue fished itself from his mouth to wet his lips. He crept forward and gazed out from his room. He cast his glance forward and saw two wolves standing in front of him. The first was russet and black with green eyes while the second was slightly smaller and was almost ivory colored with amber eyes. Their heads were bowed as they spoke, quietly at first before it rose in volume. 

“We can't do this anymore, Akaryow," whispered the ivory she-wolf with amber eyes. 

The russet and black male wolf stretched out his nose and touched it to her cheek. "It's going to be okay, Nikara, I promise," he whispered in her ear.

Nikara bowed her head as she sniffed in grief. Akaryow brushed his nose against her cheek as he tried to calm her down. Saurou gulped as he watched his parents in front of him. They didn't like to talk much about the trouble in the galaxy around him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on and he knew that it wasn't good by any means.

Saurou stood there for a moment before he heard rustling behind him and a grunt. He felt wings brush gingerly against his shoulders as Saurou turned his head. 

A pretty silver and russet she-wolf looked down on him with the kindest eyes that he ever knew. "Saurou, what are you doing awake," she whispered. 

Saurou's eyes rounded. "Mom and dad woke me up, Mistle," he replied as he cast a glance up at her before his eyes immediately darted back down to his paws.

Mistle arched her neck and licked Saurou between his ears. "Yeah, they have a lot of things that they have to deal with right now, but do you know what big sisters are for?"

Confusion sparked in Saurou's eyes. "No."

Mistle sunk her teeth gingerly in Saurou's neck and threw him gingerly on her shoulders. He laughed a bit as he balanced himself on her shoulders and back. "They're for taking care of their little brothers. Let's get you back to bed."

She bounded over to his bed in the corner of the room that was decorated with a stuffed bantha and a blanket made from wookie fur. She swung him onto the bed and flipped him on his back. He laughed loudly as she tickled his stomach with her wing tip. He slumped back and curled against his pillow as she she started to walk away.

“No," Saurou begged as he stretched out his paw and grasped Mistle's wing in his claw tips.

Mistle turned her head and brushed her wing across Saurou's shoulders to try and calm him down. "No what?"

“Please don't leave. Sleep beside me," pleaded Saurou with round and unblinking eyes.

Saurou had become extra clingy to his big sister when things became worse in the world. They hadn't been exceptionally close before, but they certainly more now. Mistle had stepped up and become almost like a second parent to Saurou when their parents couldn't be.

“Okay," Mistle agreed after a heartbeat of indecisiveness. She wiggled her haunches before she leaped onto the bed beside her little brother. She settled down right beside him, rumbling as she rubbed her nose between his shoulder blades to try and calm him down. 

Saurou yawned with his jaws stretched wide. Mistle lowered around him and pulled him close to her chest. He turned and nuzzled his nose against her chest fur. Mistle sighed as she curled her wing around him and pulled him as close as possible. She licked him gingerly behind the ears to tried to calm his shaking down. 

“T-Tell me a story," stammered Saurou.

Mistle rolled her eyes. "About what?"

“About something good," replied Saurou as he yawned once more, rubbing his head still back and forth against his sister's chest as he struggled to get comfortable. 

Mistle thought hard. Those were words that she hadn't heard in forever. "Something good. I think that I can manage that," Mistle whispered, her hot breath tickling Saurou's ear. "Let's see. How about I tell you the story of the Jedi?”

“The Jedi," echoed Saurou in surprise.

Mistle let out a sigh. "Yeah, the Jedi. Mom used to tell me stories about them all the time and I think that I can remember a few of them," she finally decided as she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to recall what was the best story to help her little brother get to sleep. 

When she finally decided on a story, Saurou was already sound asleep. All it took was being with his sister to lull him into a relaxed sleep. Unfortunately, all good things would soon come to an end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Saurou. Saurou. Saurou!" 

“You're not helping, Cassian," growled a stern voice. "Saurou, I need you to open your eyes for us or Cassian is going to have my head."

Saurou let out a moan as he opened his eyes partially. Light bathed his face and he squeezed them firmly shut once more as a moan rolled in his throat. 

“Cassian, turn off the lights," the voice reported as he leaned over to Saurou. Once the darkness engulfed everything they tried again. "There, now you can open your eyes, Saurou. I have to make sure that you're okay."

“I'm fine," muttered Saurou as he forced his eyes open. He knew that it would quicker in the long run to just listen. When his eyes suddenly focused he saw the blind blue eyes of a snow leopard. Saurou hadn't known him very long, but he had heard that he was one of the best healers in the entire rebel cause. He had been to see him a few different times. 

The leopard snorted as he rolled his eyes. He pressed his nose against Saurou's forehead before he pressed his paw against Saurou's neck to check his pulse. Saurou let out a growl of annoyance as he pulled away from him. "You're not fine, clearly. You've been unconscious for hours. Forgive me if I don't think that you're okay."

Saurou rolled his eyes, causing his head to throb. "I think that Saurou gets it, Blizzardstorm. Besides, I'll keep an eye on him. You know that I will." 

Blizzardstorm squinted his eyes as he glared at Cassian with his blind gaze. "Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you," he muttered as he left the room, muttering under his breath about Saurou's stubbornness. 

Cassian smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Saurou's fur. Saurou pulled away at the touch. "You gave me quite a scare. K2 too, not that he would ever admit it."

Saurou plastered his ears against his head. He felt as if Cassian's words were slicing right through his skull. "I'm fine. That she-wolf was feisty."

“Maybe you should take some time," suggested Cassian as he tipped Saurou's muzzle up to the sky so that he could look in his gaze. However, Saurou ripped his muzzle right from Cassian's hands and grimaced. Cassian shook his head slowly. "Just until this passes."

“Cass, it's not going to pass," Saurou pointed out as he leaped from the bed and onto wobbly paws. He nearly fell sideways, but he was caught by Cassian's leg. Saurou pulled away from him and walked forward with his hackles rising. Cassian put up his hands in defeat as he drew away from Saurou. He knew that Saurou would follow, even if he wished that he didn't.

Sure enough, Saurou followed right beside Cassian, shaking his shoulders as he went. He struggled to keep up with Cassian and he swore that Cassian was running faster to make him admit that he couldn't keep up and that he needed to rest. 

Saurou walked across the base and heard whispers from almost everyone that he passed. They had obviously heard what had happened and half of them already thought that he was losing his nerve. Even K2 thought that he was mostly useless. The only reason he didn't state it more was probably because of Cassian. Cassian always threatened to turn him off, but that wasn't really a threat to K2. 

There was a small yip from behind and Saurou turned his head. His eyes softened as he saw his nephew head toward him. He arched his neck and touched his nose to Tikan's ear. "Hey, I'm okay. I don't know what you heard."

Tikan shrugged as he worked his claws against the ground, giving a soft huff. Saurou chuckled. "Yeah, I know. How about you find something to eat? I have a briefing."

Tikan's face fell, but he seemed to understand. He shrugged before he brushed his nose along his uncle's cheek and bounded off. Saurou turned his head and snorted deeply as he saw Cassian, who was far away from him by now. He shook his head to clear it and darted forward. 

He headed into the room with his back slightly arched and eyes gleaming as he looked around. He took a spot by Cassian and licked his chest cautiously. He didn't need anyone to say anything. He would talk to Cassian if he felt tired and that was it. He couldn't trust K2, so it was back to being alone. Just because he was a rebel didn't mean that these creatures were his friends.

“Are you okay," asked one of the wolves that had been in the Rebellion for a few months now. She was pretty, almost golden colored with black tipped wings and blue eyes.

Saurou, however, didn't want anything to do with her. "Fine," he barked briskly as he looked around. Couldn't this meeting get started already?!

“Thank you for gathering here," whispered a women's voice from the middle of the room, right around the giant holocron center in front of her. "We have an awful lot that we have to discuss."

There were murmurs around before Saurou turned his head around. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the she-wolf that he had taken down. More like she had taken him down, but that was all technicalities. 

Saurou didn't say anything as he padded forward and brushed against Cassian's side. Cassian looked down before he stroked Saurou between the ears. "I don't like where this is going. There is no way that they're going to trust them."

“And why would they," questioned Saurou under his breath. "Considering that we just broke them out of prison."

Cassian smiled before one of the commanders came forward and faced the women and the she-wolf. The she-wolf's wings were bound against her body so that she couldn't even think about flying away. Saurou tensed his own and shot her a glance. Some of the rebels seemed intimidated by her, but a few didn't mind challenging her. 

“Liana Hallik? Or how about Savahjia Colean? Isn't that what you two are going by now?"

Neither one answered, but the she-wolf looked up and lifted her lips ever so slightly. It was hardly noticeable, but Saurou picked it up almost immediately. His ears shoved forward and he tried not to challenge her back. That could be dangerous if he sought to challenge a she-wolf who had beaten him into unconsciousness before. He did have most of the Rebellion on his side, but that didn't make him feel much better about the whole thing.

"Easy," whispered Cassian as he lowered his hand and Saurou arched his back so that Cassain could just scratch his back and shoulder blades. "She's not worth a fight." 

That Saurou agreed with. She was stubborn and selfish, that much Saurou could tell by the scent that clung to her pelt. She appeared to be cocky and bitter as well. Not that Saurou wasn't, but at least he had the Rebellion to fight for most of the time.

"I take it that you can take us to Saw," one of the Rebellion leaders asked either Jyn or the other wolf, who Saurou swore that someone had called Fressia.

Jyn shrugged. "And why would you think that?"

The women in white who always gave them their missions, pointed over to Cassian and Saurou, causing Saurou to shiver subconsciously. "This is head of Rebellion command Cassian Andor and senior tracker and strategist, Saurou."

The she-wolf's head swiveled around to look at Saurou. Saurou just stared back at her as their eyes locked. Saurou turned his lip up ever so slightly on the side and the she-wolf automatically drew backwards with her head lowered in her shoulders. She didn't dare challenge a wolf like Saurou on his own turf. 

"When was the last time that you were in touch with your father," asked Cassian as he drew knew, Saurou at his side in heartbeats. 

"Fifteen years ago," replied Jyn with little to no emotion in her voice. "Why would this mean anything to you."

"And Imperial defector pilot claims that he has a message from your father, but he sought out Saw. We need to repair the relationship with Saw and you two are the ones to do that," explained Grand Motha as she nodded to Jyn and Fressia.

Fressia clicked her teeth together. "And what's in it for us?"

"You do this and you both go free," she answered.

Saurou looked at them intently and let out a snort as he looked up to Cassian. "And what's in it for us?"

"The Rebellion decides to keep us around one more day," answered Cassian with a small tip of his head in Saurou's direction.

Saurou took in a deep breath before he marched out of the briefing area and into the heart of the base.


End file.
